From The Ashes
by Ikite
Summary: There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so. The course of true love never did run smooth. Ichigo/oc hinted byakuya/oc
1. Ch1 She Who Dreams

There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so. The course of true love never did run smooth.

-Shakespeare

 _Walking down a cobblestone path as she had done so many times before, she came across a large silver gate. Pausing for a moment, she pushed open the gate, marveling at the beauty of the garden before her. Ancient cherry trees framed a large stream which ended in a koi pond, the focal point of the garden. The pale pink blooms danced as the wind blew by, sending its petals across the sky. The girl stopped for a moment at the edge of the pond and pulled a hair pin with pale, almost mint colored, flowers out of her hair, releasing her bun. She sighed and gazed at the koi swimming lazily around the pond, almost jealous of how simple their life was. Distracted, the girl did not notice the figure standing by a large cherry tree staring at her. The man began to walk toward her, his sandals lightly tapping on the cobblestone path. Upon hearing the noise, the girl turned to look at the man, her hair blowing in the wind, the pale pink strands blending in perfectly with the petals dancing about._

 _The man reached out to smooth the strands of hair that were blowing into her face and tuck them behind her ear before caressing her cheek. She leaned her cheek into his hand, and brought her hand up to lightly touch his, silently asking him to keep his hand there, for at least the moment. She felt her heart beat rapidly as she looked up at his face._

 _"_ _Byakuya.." She muttered quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment._

 _She looked up into the man's slate grey eyes and was momentarily lost in the swimming pools. The man moved his hand from her cheek and down to her waist, drawing her closer to him. For a moment, the wind stilled and the cherry blossom petals drifted slightly to the ground. WIth a soft kiss, the man uttered the four words that would change everything._

 _"_ _I love you _.."_

 _The last words were replaced by a loud ringing as white noise filled her ears and the world faded to black._

 _Slowly the white noise subsided and was replaced by an eerie silence and darkness._

The darkness that I had grown accustomed to was roughly shaken from my grasp. Instead replaced with the growing roar, muffled by my arms cradling my head. Soon enough, whatever was causing that unnerving sounds stopped. But sadly, right as I was drifting back to sleep, I was yanked back into reality by my so called best friend.

"Akari!" yelled Ichigo, slamming his hands down onto my desk. "I swear, every damn time school starts you pass out!"

Releasing a small whine, I sat up and stretched my back. Facing him I began to whine, "It's not my fault, sleep is so alluring, no matter how hard I try, something keeps calling me back." Grabbing his arm, I dragged him down too my seated height and examined him closely, "Kojima-kun has been yapping all morning about a huge hole in the side of your house. What Happened?" A streak of panic immediately crossed his face, looking away he shrugged absentmindedly.

"Don't worry," he blurted, "a... uh… truck hit the side of my house. Anyway no one was injured so it doesn't really matter." He turned away and found his seat next to mine. But, before he could get comfortable, a short girl with dark shoulder length hair walked up to him.

"You're… Are you Kurosaki-san?" she chirped looking down at him. Standing up, Ichigo scanned the room in confusion, before settling back onto her.

Kojima seemed to notice this look in his before interrupting. "Oh, this is Kuchiki-san. She transferred in today. It's a weird time, but her family was in a situation where they had to move suddenly"

"Y... you...why!?" Ichigo exclaimed, furrowing my brows I stared up at him in confusion.

"That's rather rude, don't you think?" I stood up and pushed him behind me and bowed toward the slightly shorter girl. "I am sorry for his behavior Kuchiki-san", reaching my hand out I offered a handshake, which she gratefully returned. "My name is Ishida Akari, it is a pleasure to meet you" I said with a smile.

Politely smiling at me, she then turned to face Ichigo, who was still towering behind me. Sticking her hand out to him she asked him, "Kurosaki-kun, I don't have the textbooks yet. Let me… May I… look at yours?". Looking down onto her Ichigo seemed scared, but before he could say anything else our teacher walked in, causing all of us to take our seats and begin the lessons.

By the end of the lesson, I was exhausted. Retrieving my belongings, I placed them back into my bag and waited for Ichigo to finish packing up. Realizing I was waiting for him, he took a quick glance between Rukia and me, as if deciding who to go with. Eventually, he stood and faced me, "Don't wait up for me today, I have to go show Kuchiki around the school for a bit."

Thinking back to his previous strange behavior, I smiled suspiciously at him. "That's so nice of you. If you want, I can come with you?".

Eyes widening, he quickly shook his head, "NO! no... no. It's fine. I don't want to take up your time."

"Are you sure I can…" I began but was quickly interrupted with more of Ichigo's stammering.

"No, it's fine, you should get home anyway. We, uh, you said your brother was pretty strict. So, you should...go." Feeling a bit hurt, I just nodded in reply. Grabbing my bag, I stood up and left the classroom without saying another word.

Traveling a few classes down I peeked into the classroom and saw Uryu immersed in his handicrafts club. Not wanting to bother him, I quietly shut the door and made my way out of school. Exiting the school's doors, I noticed Tatsuki and Orihime walking out of the school, gripping my bag a bit tighter, I quickly caught up to them.

"Hello Akari-chan, what are you doing out here alone?" Orihime questioned tilting her head.

"Ichigo ditched you, didn't he?" Tatsuki growled, "that idiot."

Smiling at her I shook my head, "It's fine, he's just being nice and showing the new girl around." Hooking my arms with the pair, I gently pulled them along and inquired what they were planning to do today.

"Oh, nothing much. But tomorrow I am planning on going to go grocery shopping if you would like to come." Orihime replied smiling brightly, yet it caused Tatsuki to scrunch her face.

"I would love to come; I'll meet you at your house then!" I replied skipping ahead of them. "Well, this is where we part, so I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"I'll pass on that" Tatsuki muttered. Laughing at her reaction, I waved to them once before turning into a slightly busy street. Passing various stores, I peeked into each one curious to see if anything would catch my eye, and politely greeting the store owners. Eventually, I arrived at my home, only to be greeted by the sounds of an empty house. Walking to my room, I placed my bag onto my desk and laid on my bed. Laying on my bed in silence for a few minutes, I gathered the strength to sit up and finally decide to make dinner for myself and my brother when he arrives home. Releasing my hair from its bun, I gently placed my hair pin on my night stand, and left my room to cook dinner.

Halfway through preparing dinner, I heard the front door open. Knowing it was Uryu, I yelled a quick welcome home, and resumed making dinner after hearing his reply. A few minutes passed of quietly preparing fish for the oven, before I heard footsteps heading toward the kitchen. Looking up, I saw Uryu standing there looking quite tired. Amused, I let out a small chuckle.

"How was your club?" I mused, before finally putting the fish in the oven. He gave me a stern look, but I knew better. "What, too many girls fawned over you today?" I asked. "Anyway, I'm almost done with dinner, so could you set the table?"

"Of course," he replied, "did you go to your flower club today?". Shaking my head, I began to place rice in two bowls before replying.

"There was no club today, but I did meet up with Orihime and Tatsuki after school. Also, Do you mind if I go out with Orihime tomorrow?". He stopped for a second and I felt his stern eyes focus on me, exactly like our father's. But, none the less his gaze always seemed far kinder. Looking away he smiled just a bit before making his way over to the oven and examing the fish inside.

"Why not? Just please remember to be careful" He mused taking the fish out and placing it onto the table. Nodding in acknowledgement of his answer, I gave him a bowl of rice and placed a larger bowl of vegetables between us. Then we both began to eat in silence. Though to some this silence may seem unnerving, to us it was comforting. A silent agreement on familial love.


	2. Ch2 She Who Cooks

Waking up early in the morning, I started my morning routine before leaving my room. Moving around my house I eventually made my way to the kitchen, before quietly preparing a small breakfast for the day. Tossing some bread in the toaster and pouring myself some orange juice, I looked through my small purse to check to see if I had everything I needed. ' _Wallet.. Check. Chapstick.. Check. Phone.. Phone? Oh there it is.'_ I smiled as I saw a small omamori charm hanging off my phone.

" _Over here! It's over here!" I screamed pulling him along, my yukata causing me to stumble as my small hands gripped him tighter. Racing though the festival, dazed by the lanterns lining the stalls, I drew closer and closer to my objective. Finally hearing his whines of disapproval, I slowed down my sprint, and released my captive. Facing my orange haired friend, I drew the poutiest look my chubby face could muster and begged. "Let's try to get that!" I yelled pointing at the small golden charm. Looking at the game itself, it was a dart game._

" _Would you like to try?" asked the kind vender. Looking up at the tall man, my small body seized up and I ran behind Ichigo peaking up at the brown eyed brunette. He let out a large laugh, and smiling he handed three darts to Ichigo, "First ones on me". Grabbing the small darts eagerly, he took his aim and threw it… into the ground._

 _Depressed his face immediately fell, turning to face me he apologized, "Sorry I couldn't win you one."_

 _Hugging him tightly, I replied with a smile "Don't worry about it!". Looking around we saw Ichigo's parents and they signaled for us to return to them. Ichigo went ahead, but I turned back to thank the vender._

" _No problem little one" the man replied kindly, I turned away and began walking toward Ichigo until I heard him call me back, "hey, I think you forgot something". Watching him in confusion, he held a sly smile and pulled out a small gold omamori. Placing it into my hands he made me promise me something, "Promise me that you won't lose this, it will keep you safe from all the scary spirits" nodding eagerly he patted my head and set me off back the Ichigo's family._

Hearing my toaster ring, I was immediately snapped out of my thoughts. _'Butter.. Or jam?'_ I thought to myself. _'Butter.'_ I took out our stick of butter and went to go grab the toast from the toaster oven. After a light breakfast, I quickly went to my room to grab my hair pin, gratefully finding it on the nightstand of my bed. Taking my time, I carefully pinned my hair into the bun using my pin, copying the way my mother used to fix her hair. Checking myself one more time, I quietly left the house.

Beginning my trek to Orihime's house, I was quickly lost in my thoughts. My mind wandered to whether my grades were holding up. I would hate to disappoint my father and brother. After all, they're both hard people to live up to. I wonder how disappointed they would be if I were to mess up, or even fail a class. Letting out a deep sigh, I began to look around, letting my eyes wander, hoping to distract myself from those intrusive thoughts. Turning on to the upcoming corner finally saw Orihime's place. Relieved I remembered how to get here, I picked up my pace and quickly arrived at her front door.

"I'm here!" I yelled as I began knocking on her door. Waiting for a few seconds, I heard a few thumps and a slam before the door opened.

"Hello Akari-chan, you're on time as always!" Orihime exclaimed holding a bump on her head. She then quickly gestured me inside with her smile never faltering. Sitting down at her table, I only watched as she scrambled about her house, trying to gather her items to prepare herself for our short grocery trip. A few moments passed before I realised how injured she was, with a bruise on her left leg and bandage wrapped around her upper arm, I stood up and gently took a hold of her.

"What happened, are you okay?" I questioned looking at her more closely, but almost immediately she waved it off.

"Nothing much, last night I got hit by a car an-"

"What! You got hit by a car, let's go to Ichigo's clinic, they can make sure you are okay, you're not hurt right, what if you're hurt, or worse, or-" I murmured pacing back and forth, looking back at her, she just stood there giggling.

"Like I said, I'm fine. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to walk now. Anyways I have all my stuff ready, so let's go" she said pulling me towards the door. Making sure to grab my belongings on the way out, I just let her pull me along.

Soon enough we were both walking along happily, holding a cups of hot chocolate, Orihime's having a delightful mix of squid ink and pudding mixed in. We ended up walking to the grocery store, gossipping on the way and talking about Orihime's new favorite show.

"And then afterwards he did his signature pose!" She yelled ecstatically, then she crossed both arms across her chest then emitting a boisterous laugh. Pausing, I stared at her perplexed for a moment. Noticing my confusion she questioned me, "Wait, so you really never seen this show before?"

"No, I guess I don't watch as many shows as I use to. But, by the sound of it my brother probably wouldn't approve of me watching it" I responded, diligently thinking about Uryu's response to this seemingly overwhelming show.

"You know, your brother seems very strict, do I know him?" She questioned.

"Well you should, after all he is in our class, Ishida Uryu, he is also in the handicrafts club" I explained, finally entering the store we took so long to get to. Reaching for two grocery baskets, I turned and have Orihime her's only to have found her staring down at me analyzing me.

"...Ishida-san is your brother!" She shrieked, dropping her drink. In a matter of seconds, I managed to drop the baskets and catching her drink inches away from the ground. Letting out a deep sigh I gently handed the drink to Orihime.

"Yeah, I thought you guys knew. I mean I know we don't look alike, but we have the same last name." I replied, retrieving the fallen items. Giving Orihime her basket, she thanked me and lead me to the vegetables.

"Wow, you guys seem very different. How come I don't see you hang out at school together?" Glancing at the assortments of greens, I realised that it's true.

"I guess it's because we don't share the same friend group, I mean we are close at home so it never really occurred to me school was any different." Picking up a bundle of spinach, I took a glance at the nearby cabbage. _Maybe I'll make soup tonight._ Glancing over to Orihime who seemed to be deciding on how many onions she should buy, I continued, "Although we may also have different after school programs, we would always make time to study together. Especially when one of us is having trouble, although at times it is usually me". Finished gathering the vegetables I needed I made my way over to her. "You should come over some time, I'll make you dinner"

"That would be nice, I love your cooking" she replied picking up five onions. "Great! All I need now is butter, bananas, and some gelatin". Grabbing a bundle of bananas, she skipped off. Puzzled I followed her into the refrigerated aisle, _what on earth is she going to make… I'll cook for her tonight. Uryu can handle himself, but as for Orihime, I'm not so sure._

"Hey, how about I cook for you tonight?" I asked grabbing some miso paste and tofu from the fridge, scanning the aisle a small package caught my eye.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." she stuttered, quickly grabbing two sticks of butter, almost reaching in for another but stopping and closing the door.

"Of course, I like cooking anyway it wouldn't be a bother." walking to the other side of the aisle I reached my goal, a small package of mochi. Delighted, I grabbed two packages, before heading back to Orihime. Thinking about the tasty treat once more, I swiftly turned and grabbed a few more of the small delicacies, before quickly making my way to her. Grabbing a few more items before eventually finding the gelatin Orihime was looking for, we made our way to the counter and paid for our items.

Exiting the grocery store the two of us happily chatted while dropping into a few more… unnecessary stores, causing us to purchase a few stationery items, and smaller cuter items. Looking around, Orihime stopped and stared into the park. Following her gaze, I couldn't find exactly what her gaze locked onto.

"Hey, what are you lo-", suddenly she gripped my arm and ran into the park. Holding onto her for dear life, she almost caused me to fall over steps multiple times. "Where are we-"

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!"


	3. Ch3 She Who Shops

Frightened, Ichigo jumped three feet in the air and hit the ground with a large thud. Looking at us his eyes widened and he seemed panicky realizing we were here. Looking at us from the ground he began to sputter incoherently. "I-Inoue, Akari!? W-W-W-What are you doing here!?"

Trying to stifle my laughter, I only was able to lift my bags before Orihime replied, heh, heh, just doing a little grocery shopping. I bought onions and butter and bananas and gelatin!" Ichigo froze for a moment and just stared in confusion. From the look he gave her, I could immediately tell he was questioning her cooking, and maybe even her sanity.

"Hey Ichigo-kun, what are you doing here? You rarely ever go to the park. Well, unless someone forces you." I added. Trying to catch his eye, I realized he was purposely trying to look anywhere but me. Surveying the surroundings, I saw Rukia standing a few feet behind him.

"Kuchiki-san?" Tilting her body, Orihime tried to get a better look at her. But in return, it seemed as if Rukia had forgotten all about us.

Dumbfounded she asked who we were, but she was quickly interrupted by Ichigo's barking. "Idiot! That's Akari and Inoue! They are both in our class!". Realization seemed to wash over her face, and her personality seemed to change.

"Oh, Inoue-san, Ishida-san. Honored to make your acquaintance!" Rukia then followed up with a curtsy, while Orihime copied her unsure of exactly what to do. Politely bowing in response to her gesture, the two entered into a polite conversation. Yet for some strange reason, I felt as if I had been in a situation similar to this before.

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you _" I said bowing politely. Looking up to the person I was speaking to, I could not clearly make out their features. But I knew one thing, they did not seem happy. Feeling a slight pat on my back, I turned to see a couple much older than I. Though one thing seemed to stick out to me. Their hair. It was the same shade of pink as mine. Trying to get a better look at my surroundings, the house looked very old fashioned. The smooth wooden floors felt… soft to my feet. The walls were made of a watery beige wood, which was delicately held by a deep hickory frame. The room we were meeting in was next to the garden, and if I tried hard enough, I could see the vibrant flowers that littered most of the area. Everything about this place felt like...home. I was wearing a long, flowing kimono. Lilac flowers lined the edges of the kimono, gently reaching towards my shoulders till this designed ceased, leaving only the smooth black base. My obi was the same shade of lilac which seemed to compliment the delicate pink of the obijime and obidome. Hearing footsteps approach me, the blurry figure gently took my hand and muttered something I couldn't hear. "Wha-_

"Hi...Hit! By a car!" A loud voice tore me from my daydream. Looking for the culprit, I saw Ichigo acting wildly.

"Yeah. Last night I went out shopping to get something to drink and bam! I've been getting hit a lot lately." Orihime replied giggling. Ichigo didn't seem to ease back, instead he seemed annoyed by her laid-back response.

"You shouldn't be laughing! That's a serious accident! You should be angrier!" Tired with his volume, I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. Visibly tensing, before relaxing a few seconds later.

"Don't even try Ichigo, not everyone can be as angry as you." Taking my place back next to Orihime, I tried reasoning with him. "I had a pretty similar reaction to you earlier, I yelled and was about to take her to your clinic. But, as we can both see she is fine. If she wasn't we wouldn't be able to go shopping today"

Stepping closer, Rukia asked, "You get hurt often Inoue-san?"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "More often! It's almost every day. I zone out a lot ...so. Oh, even today. When I tried to open the door for Akari-chan, I fell." Taking a troubled sigh, I nodded.

Trying to tell them about the morning we had, I didn't seem like Ichigo was having any of it. "Then you shouldn't act like it's unavoidable like that."

Rukia seeming to have fully noticed the extent of Orihime injuries, seemed puzzled. Focusing on the injury she asked, "That mark on your leg? Can I see it?"

Orihime looked down at her injuries, then back at Rukia. Smiling she replied, "Sure, go ahead!". Kneeling, Rukia closely examined the injury on her leg. "I got this last night, too, I think it must have been when I was hit by the car". Suddenly Rukia's eyes sharpened, as if she noticed something off about the mark. "Kuchiki-san? What's with the scary face?"

The question seemed to snap Rukia out of what she was think about, standing up quickly she replied, "Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking it looks painful…"

Nodding enthusiastically, which doesn't seem like the correct reply, Orihime began to gush, "Wow! You're right! My leg hurts much more than my arm"

Shocked, I felt my eyes widen in worry. "What? You said you were fine earlier!" Quickly I reached for her bags. "Let me hold these." Shaking her head, she took a few steps back before Ichigo angrily plucked the groceries from her grasp.

"Have you gone numb from the pain! Go to a doctor!" Flustered from Ichigo's barking, Orihime took a step back and hid behind her hands. Amused by her sudden shy behavior, I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Yet, Ichigo was thoroughly confused, "Why does that make you blush?"

Suddenly, I felt as if I was forgetting something. Opening my bag, I pulled out my phone to check the time. Shocked I took the bags from Ichigo's grasp and headed for the steps leaving the park. "Orihime, it's getting late."

Shocked at my statement, she checked her own watch and began to panic, " Whaa! Laugh hour is almost on!"

Running up the stairs to catch up to me Ichigo seemed to be wary of us walking back alone. Yelling after us, "You want me to walk you guys home!?" I seemed to freeze. Looking back at him, I half expected him to just follow along. After all, he would walk me home so often I am just so used to it.

"Wha...what!? N...No, We're fine" Orihime replied, furiously waving her hands back and forth.

"Ok! See you guys tomorrow then!" Turning back around, I waved my hand a few times, signaling a good bye. Running up to me, she slowed down her walk and began to grumble quietly.

"Darn… He surprised me, so I refused… stupid me." Bumping shoulders, I tried to cheer her up. Orihime laughed in response, and resorted to pushing me in retaliation. Then suddenly we were pushing and shoving each other all the way till we got back to her house.

Upon entering her house, we immediately put all of our groceries in her refrigerator and began to cook our dinner. "No, I'm telling you we aren't putting any gelatin powder in the miso soup!" I exclaimed, waving a wooden spoon around. But, Orihime was consistent.

"Bu..But why!" flailing her arms around, she seemed so childish. But, I guess it's because she never grew out of it. As she was about to begin her second wave of complaints, the doorbell rang. Leaving to go to the door, I prepared the last parts to our meal. A nice chicken katsu with a side of miso soup.

"Tatsuki is here!" Orihime yelled from the other room. Quickly, I grabbed two bowls and poured some miso soup in one, while filling the other with rice and topping with the extra pieces of chicken.

"Yo, Akari. What's up." Greeted Tatsuki, "You making some food?". Turning around I showed her two bowls, and a huge smile lit up her face. Handing her her food, she quickly set it down on the table, before Orihime came to help set the table to eat. Grabbing some chopsticks, I finally joined the two at the table, at then we all began to chat.

"Are you stupid!?" Tatsuki exclaimed while leaning closer into Orihime's face. Unsure of what to do, I just silently slurped my soup and watched the scene unfold.  
"How rude, I'm not stupid." Orihime replied pouting. Then looking at her bowl she quickly shoved a spoonful of rice in her mouth and chewed furiously.

"Now, I don't think it was stupid, she was just flustered" I tried to reason, but Tatsuki did not see it that way.

As Tatsuki smacked the table, I rushed to make sure nothing had spilled. "At times like that, you gotta just go for it!". Staring at Orihime for a response, she was greeted with a blank stare. Slowly, Orihime reached for her soup and quietly took a sip from it. Tatsuki's head dropped almost immediately at the lack of knowledge and began again. "When he says 'Should I walk you home?', of course you say 'sure'. Then use the pain in your leg as an excuse to lean on him". Nodding, I silently agreed with her as she continued explaining, "then when he's walked you to a place where nobody is around… pull him into a dark place and… take him down!"

"As much as I agree with her, Orihime, please make sure we aren't there either. I rather not witness that" I said adding to Tatsuki's tirade. Flustered she tried to reason her way out, but Tatsuki kept going. But suddenly, a thump was heard from across the room.  
"What was that sound?" We all muttered. Looking to where we thought the sound came from, and it was only a stuffed bear. Letting out a sigh of relief I tried to calm down. But for some reason, I couldn't.

"Oh, Enraku fell down!" Running to the bear, Orihime seemed to have tears build up in her eyes as she cradled the small object. "Are you okay!?"

"Oh, just a stuffed animal. That scared me" Tatsuki said taking deeper breaths. Standing up, we both made our way to Orihime, when she realized that her bear was ripped.

"Horrible! Why is he ripped?" She cried.

"Yikes, Maybe the fabric just wore out", suggested Tatsuki. Taking a closer look at the bear, it looked like a clean cut. Something sharp had to have cut this, _Uryu could probably fix this._

"If you would like, I could take this home to my brother. I'm sure he could fix this up easily" I said trying to sooth her. But she let out a small gasp, and was looking past the bear onto her hand. Then suddenly, she fell backwards onto the ground.

Panic rushed through my body, and I could not move. My vision began to blur, as I gently tried to wake her. Tatsuki kept calling her name, yet it was as if her voice was muffled. The only thing I could focus on was Orihime on the ground. Trying to come to my senses, I focused on my breathing. But, it only got worse as Tatsuki was picked up off the ground and thrown across the room. Now feeling light headed, I turned to see Tatsuki leaning in pain against the wall, blood coming out of her arm. Slowly regaining feeling in my feet, I stood and ran to her.

"Tatsuki!" I screamed, trying to get her attention. Dazed her eyes met mine, before getting slammed into the ground. Getting closer, I was almost able to reach her, until I was in the air. Struggling, whatever held me was only holding tighter the more I struggled. Tears began to flood my vision, while screams penetrated my ears. Closing my eyes, I struggled to escape the death hold.

Harshly hitting the ground, I laid there for a few seconds trying to get any feeling back in my body, but to no use. I felt weak, powerless, and vulnerable. When suddenly I felt it, the fourth presence in the room. The being right in front me. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with a monster wearing a mask. Trying to scream, nothing left my throat.

Looking around, my eyes rested on Orihime's. She was awake trying to help Tatsuki, who acted as if she was not there. "Orihime" I groaned. Looking at me she tried to run to me, only to be blocked by the monster.

"It's useless Orihime. She can neither hear, nor even see us" The monster spoke, trembling Orihime backed up blocking Tatsuki from the monster. Slowly standing, the monster didn't seem to take notice.

"Why, do you know my name" Stammered Orihime. Unsure of what to do next, she froze. But this question only seemed to anger the creature further.

"You even forgot my voice… How sad Orihime!" Reeling back, it seemed as if the monster was about to strike. When suddenly my body moved on its own. In only a second, I seemed to be in front of Orihime trying to protect her from the attack. Facing her, she was shocked looking and something behind me.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She croaked. Confused, and weak from my last burst of energy, I fell. Grabbing me, Orihime made sure I didn't hit the ground. As black spots invaded my vision, the last thing I saw was Ichigo's figure shielding us from the monster.

"If you want to kill them, you have to get through me first!" 


	4. Ch4 She Who Believes

"A sumo wrestler really came to my room and shot a bazooka at the wall! It's true!" Orihime exclaimed, waving her arms around. Staring blankly at her, I couldn't believe her. But, then again, why else would I have blacked out that night? _I guess… it must be true._ Yet, the four other girls did not look the slightest bit convinced. Blank stares festered within our small group till someone finally spoke up.

"Orihime.." Michiru started, nervously pushing some of her brunette hair behind her ear. Looking between Chizuru and Ryo, she was greeted with the sight of the perverted redhead staring dreamily at Orihime, as our other companion seemed to want to be anywhere else but here.

"You and your imagination again," commented Ryo as she turned the pages of the textbook, seemingly uninterested in our conversation. Disregarding any pleas that Orihime would send as to what her truth was. But, as is angered by the comment Chizuru began trying to play as Orihime's white night.

"Well… I actually like that childish brain of hers" Chizuru huffed pressing her chest out. Sighing, I turned away from the group and began to move back to my desk. Unnoticed, I left my lunch bag there, before finally leaving the classroom.

Wandering the hallway for a while, I eventually reached the rooftop. Holding my skirt down, I stepped from the doorway heading closer to the fence separating indicating the end of the roof. Something felt off, yet I could not understand what it was. Reaching for my phone, I gently pulled it from my pocket using my small charm. _Surely, he'll know what to do… he always does._ Sending a short text, my grip tightened on my phone as I sat down facing the scenery. _Usually, at a text like this, he either replies right away or at least gets here quick_. Checking my phone once again, I wanted to make sure I didn't miss something. And sure enough, Ichigo still hasn't replied. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I laid my head upon them to rest for a bit. Closing my eyes, I realized that the was most likely with Rukia, as he has been with her ever since she had transferred here.

Suddenly, I heard the creak of the door signal that someone exited onto the rooftop. Excited I turned expecting to see Ichigo, but as I learned before, you can't get your hopes up. Making his way towards me, he quietly sat beside me. Looking up at the tall guy, I sent him a small smile acknowledging his presence.

"How are you…," Chad began leaning back onto his arms, "you know. After you fainted at Orihime's place." Fiddling with my small charm, I was only able to shrug my shoulders not knowing what to say. "You've been awfully quiet today"

"I… I think I am still dazed from last night" I muttered. Closing my eyes, I tried to recall the events of the night in question, yet nothing came up. Frustrated I gripped my head, "I don't remember anything, not even before fainting," confessing my thoughts, he simply patted my head in reply.

"It must have been from hitting your head when you fell." He offered. Aimlessly nodding, the school bell woke me from my small trance. Chad stood up first and graciously offered me a hand. Accepting, I was pulled up and we both headed to class.

Feeling much better than the day before, I met up with Chad and made our way to the roof planning to meet up with some of our friends. Making our way up the stairs in silence, I took the chance to examine his appearance more closely. Bandages wrapped his right hand and arm, while his face held a few patches. Sighing, I looked the small cage he has been holding ever since this morning. Inside the cage was a small yellow bird. The bird, while cute, still confused me as is had been happily chatting to Chad as if it was a small child. My friends are getting stranger as the days pass by.

Reaching the door, I shoved it open and made my way to the idiots across the roof. As we got closer, I noticed a few unfamiliar faces hanging around. Which seemed to pair with the large amount of yelling the group was producing. Picking up my pace, the gibberish they were spouting.

The tall constipated looking man was towering over Keigo, who seemed to be trying to separate Ichigo and the irritated man. Picking up my pace, I left Chad behind as Keigo began to talk.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not fight okay!" Moving his arms around, Keigo kept moving backwards as the man got more in his face.

"Get lost Asano! I'm gonna kick that idiot's ass!" He growled, stalking closer to the pair. Beads of sweat began forming on Keigo's face, as he slowly began to panic. Looking between the two other males, it was as if he was mentally trying to tell Ichigo something. But, sadly to no avail.

"Come on, let us go! We all know how strong you are! We can't beat you Ooshima!" Keigo yelped, releasing any dignity he had left into the unforgiving air. Irritated I marched over and pushed him behind me. Glaring up to Ooshima, he seemed genuinely confused. Slowly lifting my foot up, it moved fast till it hit his chest. Falling backwards Ichigo seemed to want to tease the guy even further.

"See Keigo, this man is so weak if it only took one kick to bring him down. I'm 1000 times stronger than that baby chicken" Getting up quickly at Ichigo's response, he was angrier and tried to make his way past Keigo and I. But, thanks to Keigo that didn't happen. Pushing him back with whatever strength he held, I was about to help him when a hand grabbed the back of my jacket and tugged me towards them.

Looking up at the culprit, I saw Ichigo's eye's lazily drift between Keigo and Ooshima assessing the situation. "You shouldn't antagonize him. He is already angry" I murmured loud enough so I knew only he could hear me. Releasing a grunt, he ignored my comment and just continued to stare at the man. Chuckling, Ooshima slowly reached for something in his jacket coat, unaware of Chad finally reaching the group.

"Heh… As I thought… I knew one day I'd have to settle things with you for good..." Glaring at Ichigo, who didn't seem to care about the sudden intensity in his gaze. Annoyed he continued, "This is perfect… right here, right now." Removing his hand from his coat, he retrieved iron knuckles. Ichigo unfazed, only continued to look upon them as if he was watching a show he was not a part of. Until the Ooshima's next sentence at least, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

 _What an idiot._ Everyone seemed to freeze after that idiotic statement, well everyone except Keigo. Seeming to ignore the man's previous statement he was filled to the brim with shock, while everyone else only stared in confusion.

Eyes widening, brows furrowing, in utter shock he pointed and began yelling. "I…Iron knuckles! Wait Ooshima! You don't-"

"Heh, heh. It's too late to apologi-" Punching Ooshima in the back, he flew into the air and crashed onto the other side of the roof, leaving Chad in his place. One of Ooshima's friends yelled over to him in concern, but he was out. Waving at towards Chad, I sent him a grateful smile.

"Hey, thanks for the help. But try to be more careful next time." I said, gently scolding him. Turning my attention towards Ichigo, I slowly reached up to his face. Staring at him, his cheeks began to turn red and his eyes couldn't match mine from confusion. As my hand got closer, I roughly grabbed his ear and pulled his head to meet my height.

"Ow, Ow!" Ignoring his cries of pain, I flicked head.

"Idiot, I told you not to antagonize these guys, and what do you do? Go pick a fight!" Trying to escape from my grasp, I only tugged harder. Holding on for a few more moments, I finally released him. Glaring at me, he rubbed his ear trying to get rid of the pain. Mumbling something about being crazy, he turned away from me and tried to put his attention onto Chad. Ichigo's eyes widened and stared at Chad in confusion. Following his gaze, I realized he was staring at the bandages. Remembering I still did not ask how he received his injuries, I stayed quiet as Ichigo asked for everyone.

"You're injured? What happened" Dazed for a second, Chad looked away a trying to remember the origin. Slowly he pointed at his head and replied.

"…my head…" stopping for a moment, he looked confused. Before eventually recalling, "From yesterday. Steel beam feel down from above." Shocked the whole group repeated his last words, think again he continued unconcerned of their reaction. And his wellbeing. "My hand and stuff is from when I went to buy bread, I collided with a motorcycle"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Roached Ichigo.

Yet, Chad continued to talk unfazed by his babbling. "And… the guy on the bike was seriously injured so... I took him to the hospital" Pointing to the direction of the hospital, everyone had a rather stupid look on their face, each coming to their own realization.

"S… So that's why you were late…"

"But what kind of body do you have there?" Kouga and Ichigo replied. Not bothering to reply, he shrugged of the bird cage and gently placing it onto the ground. Catching the groups attention, they were shocked and confused. But, stayed silent. Annoyed at the sudden silence, I asked the question on everyone's mind.

"So… What's with the bird?"


End file.
